


Happiness is what we decide

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2017 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Marriage, Omega Stiles, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Princes Derek and Stiles are getting married and then they share a bedFor the themes: Royalty & A/B/O





	Happiness is what we decide

**Author's Note:**

> The one where I get [Bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> For the themes: Royalty and A/B/O

**Their Majesties, Queen Talia of Hale and King Noah of Beacon, are happy to announce the wedding between their sons: His Royal Highness Crown Prince Mieczyslaw of Beacon and His Royal Highness Alpha Derek of Hale**

~~~

The church was filled to the brim with royals and nobility dressed to the nines. The women wearing beautiful dresses and the men in their finest uniforms. Light shone in jewels and medals adorning every guest in attendance. A low murmur filled the enormous room but the man standing at the altar felt like he was standing in some kind of sound proof bubble. No noise made it through his ear as he was silently freaking out, worried if his intended would even show up, wondering if he looked good enough, if he _was_ good enough.   
The longer he waited the further his thoughts drifted, the responsibilities placed on his and his future spouse’s shoulders. This marriage had to work, not just for them but for the sake of their people; this marriage was supposed to unite the two kingdoms, was the culmination of a treaty thirty years in the making that was supposed to protect both werewolves and humans alike.

Then the organ peeled and all thoughts of kingdoms and duty fled his mind as his future spouse was walking down the aisle. Traditionally an omega was walked down the aisle and given away by his father but Stiles had been adamant that wasn’t going to happen. He would do the walk because Derek seemed to care for it but, as he so eloquently had put it “I’m not a fucking possession and you’re not treating me as one”.   
Derek’s mother had raised an eyebrow, Stiles’ father had shook his head fondly and admonish “language”; Derek had been totally gone on Stiles scent and couldn’t care what was said – if Stiles had wanted he’d have walked down the aisle and let Stiles wait at the altar.

The ceremony took just about forever, the priest droning on and on about an omega’s duties to his alpha (accompanied by some serious eye rolling from Stiles) and how proper omegas behaved in public. Luckily for King Noah’s blood pressure the priest was sensible enough to get to the point once Derek started growling menacing, probably only seconds before Stiles would have told the old man to shut it – though he’d use more words and wouldn’t be half as polite.

They left the church as newlyweds, sat in the open carriage where they waved and smiled at the gathered crowds and arrived at the castle that was supposed to be their future home in time to have their pictures taken. It was awfully boring but then it was done and they could finally get to the dinner.   
Like always Stiles is talking a mile a minute; Derek admires that about him, especially now where it distracts people from noticing that Derek doesn’t speak if he doesn’t have to. A few wear disapproving frowns, those who thinks omegas are meant to be seen and not heard, those who think Stiles is less than what he _should_ be. Derek wants to rip their throats out – with his teeth.   
At long last it’s time for the wedding dance, Derek carefully guiding his new husband and Stiles beaming at him as the swirl around the ball room and the circle of people surrounding them becomes increasingly smaller, until they can’t move and Stiles is laughing and Derek has a desperate need to taste the happiness from his lips.

~

They leave unseen by all, Stiles driving the two hours it takes to get to the villa they’ve rented for their honeymoon. They carry their bags inside and Stiles grabs Derek’s arm, drags him upstairs and into the bedroom. Derek can hardly move, paralyzed with everything he wants to do, just drinking in the sight of Stiles as he starts stripping out of his clothes, throwing it haphazardly to the sides. Then he turns, all he’s wearing a pair of red boxer briefs, and when he sees Derek’s still fully dressed something lights in his eyes and he pounces, defying everything Derek has ever been taught omegas are and being everything Derek has ever wanted.   
They don’t consummate their bond that night, both too tired and worn out by the day they’ve had, instead choosing to lie naked in each other’s arms. They make up for it when they wake up to Stiles’ heat.


End file.
